


Complete

by bee7



Series: 2jae prompts [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee7/pseuds/bee7
Summary: Imagine your OTP adopting a child and person A falling asleep with the child in their lap and person B taking a picture.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a series of prompts so feel free so send me any u want?? here or on twitter (@youngjaelitism) it's fine, pls enjoy

“But he’s so small, are you sure we can bath him just like that, Bummie?” Youngjae asks brows furrowed making his husband laugh not too loudly in order to not startle their son on his arms. 

“It might seem crazy for you but babies have to been clean too, it’s not because he’s related to you that I’ll let our baby be a smelly bath-hater like you.” They are at their bathroom Youngjae checking if they have everything they need even though he knows they have, he checked their supplies at least twice a day ever since Roberto was brought home, and before that Jaebum has no idea just how many times he checked everything not trusting himself that everything was perfect already.

“I know, you ass--”

“Language,” Jaebum stops him, teasing the other more than anything, but just because it’s too easy, Youngjae slaps his hand over his own mouth, eyes widening. 

“I- sorry, sorry baby Roberto. I just mean,  _ sweetheart,  _ that I know this, my mom has been taking care of it, why didn’t she take care of it before she left? What are we going to do now?” 

Youngjae’s mother stayed with them for almost three weeks in order to help them with the baby, it’s their first baby and it was a big step but the main reason is that both of them were scared out of their minds. Youngjae was sure they’d end up killing the baby within the first day and going to jail for it, Jaebum wasn’t so dramatic but it was news for him too, so she stayed but now he was fed up with her snooping around and telling them what to do every other second. No, he wanted her gone and he wanted to take care of his son with his husband already, giving him a bath for the first time was a special moment he wanted to have with Youngjae and he was going to have it. 

“Just make sure the water is warm enough but not boiling, we don’t want to boil our son,” calling Roberto their son is pretty much Jaebum’s favorite thing in the world, and he does it at every opportunity he gets, he’s lucky Youngjae didn’t notice his obsession yet because he knows he won’t hear the end of the teasing when it finally happens. 

After almost five minutes messing with the temperature, Youngjae looks back at him terrified, “but how do I know that is warm enough and not too hot, hyung? I really don’t want to kill him,” he’s on the verge of tears, Jaebum and Roberto looking at him as if they have no idea what is going on, Roberto even giggles at his dad’s distressed face thinking it’s a game.

“Hey, baby, you won’t kill him, you won’t get him sick, nothing bad will happen, yeah? We will take care of him just fine, he will grow to be a happy and healthy kid, then a crazy teenager and so on and on, we’ll do it together, yeah?” Youngjae nods his head, his eyes still a little glassy but he proceeds to fix the bath, he has the instructions from his mother on a white sheet of paper on one hand and his phone so he can check ‘WikiHow’ as well on the other had. 

When Youngjae is finally content with the bath announcing it’s perfect with a yellow duck toy on it, they finally start giving Roberto a bath, Youngjae’s mother said they were lucky their kid liked water so much, saying Youngjae would cry till they were done with the bath every since he was born. Roberto seemed to really enjoy it, playing with the bubbles as if it was the most amazing with in the entire world. Jaebum tries to get him clean while he splashes the water non-stop making noises that are probably his way of communicating, Youngjae looks terrible distressed trying to make him be quiet afraid he’ll fall or drown somehow, as if they being both adults wouldn’t be able to stop it from happening. 

“Love, don’t be so tense,” he lets one of his wet hands squeeze at his husband’s shoulders, speaking softly to him, “this is the first time we are giving our son a bath, this should be an enjoyable moment for us, you’ll remember this forever, I want you to have a nice memory, nothing bad will happen, it’s just water, see?” 

Showing him the clean water in the palm of his hands he gets a little smile from Youngjae, he splashes the water on him then just to be a dick and also because he’s way too clean and too dry to be a troubled dad. “You’re so sweet to me, hyung,” batting his eyelashes Youngjae splashes water on him as well, but Jaebum doesn’t care because he seems to be happier now and Roberto is giggling even more. 

It takes them way more time to finish the baby’s bath than they thought it would take and that his mother in law ever took, but they are starting it’s normal to take long Jaebum reasons. They dress Roberto in warm clothes, he’s all in a bright green Youngjae complaining that he looks like a cucumber but cooing at him regardless, he looks pretty damn cute no one can just resist it. Jaebum is busy looking for something they can eat, they’ve been eating too much pizza so he settles for Thai food. 

While they wait for the food Jaebum watches Youngjae sitting with Roberto lying down on his chest, Youngjae is singing softly at him, Jaebum can’t make up the song but the three of them are almost all falling asleep. The food gets there soon enough, he is the one who gets it at the door, Jaebum doesn’t like eating on their room, it’s always a mess that they clean just a week later but really how can he eat alone at the kitchen and let Youngjae waiting for him to take Roberto from him after he’s done? He just can’t. So he takes the food, some plates and soda for them, when he gets to the room he stops on his track as soon as he sees it. 

Roberto has finally fallen asleep, his tiny hands holding tight on Youngjae’s now dirty shirt, his brown soft curls making him look even softer than the baby already is, on his lips a cute pout, a pout that when Jaebum looks up a little he can see mirrored on Youngjae’s lips. Jaebum feels something trying to break free from his chest, it’s like it’s coming alive, he never felt something like that. He did feel something huge the first time they saw Roberto and when they were finally able to bring him home, when he saw his son sleeping on his crib for the first time. But with Youngjae’s mother always around he was never able to see something quite like this. Just his husband and his son cuddling on an armchair, soft expressions identical on their faces. 

Getting closer Jaebum notices just how tired the other man looks, he has dark circles under his eyes, he also lost weight on the past month, his hair is a little greasy and his shoulders tense, Jaebum feels the thing in his chest going even more wild. He places their food at the bed, leaning down to kiss at his boys’ forehead, Roberto sighs as if he is in the most comfortable possible place having the best dreams, he probably is. Youngjae mumbles something hugging Roberto even closer to his body, Jaebum feels his eyes getting wet for the first time since they had the confirmation that the baby loved so much would be their son. 

He takes his phone from the nightstand unlocking it just to check the time, he will wake Youngjae up in no time, he doesn’t want him to have any pain on his back, but for now ne lets him have his rest. Jaebum thinks about how this is an image he never wants to be erased from his mind, so the opportunity hits him, taking his phone again he opens the camera app, at first he promises to himself he’ll just take one single photo, but ends up taking more than twenty, they might all look the same but he sees something special in each one of them. 

He can’t stop staring down at his own phone, not even thinking about the food getting cold beside him, he can’t name what he is feeling right now, but the wild feeling calmed down, now it feels like a warm cloud invading him, taking every possible inch of his chest not in an intrusive way but in a comforting one. Nora walks into the room jumping at his lap, she curls on herself not being half as amazed by the sleeping figures in front of them as him. Jaebum pets her while she purrs and he watches his small family sleeping, nothing ever felt quite like home like this moment. He never felt just so complete before.

**Author's Note:**

> it's pretty short but i hope it was enjoyable!!!!!  
> i'll update HIM soon btw i'm just really depressed at the moment and i just wanted to write something short :)  
> \- so anywaysss pls send me prompts if u want i like writing short things when im really sad lol and i want more 2jae fics!!!!! we deserve that  
> \- aaaa and pls stream LOOK as much as you can!!!


End file.
